Akatsuki's Hime
by rawrirkittythateatscandy
Summary: A story about a girl that was born with the akatsuki, but now that she's returned, will she stay with the akatsuki?
1. Chapter 1

**Akatsuki's Princess**

**Prologue**

_The small girl lays crying in the leaf anbu's arms as she is taken away from her "family." Tears stung the Rinnegan shining brightly in her eyes, her blue and orange hair now drenched from the downpour. She won't remember the way her "Unkie" screamed her name as she was stolen by the anbu. Just the though made her eyes sting with more tears ready to flow out._

6 Years Later

"Urg, Why am I the one that always gets assigned A-ranked missions?" the fourteen-year-old girl asks.

"Are you stupid or something Azuire? It's a honor to be a Joinin at your age! You should be happy!" the red hair boy exclaimed.

"Shut up, Teiko," Azuire growled, "You don't know how much work it is to have this position!" That statement was enough to shut Teiko up for the rest of the two's trip to the Hokage's office.

The red head never seemed to want to stop talking, most girls would talk back though, considering he only wears a fishnet shirt to, purposely, show off his muscles. And his torn shorts don't exactly lighten the mood either. Not to mention the fact that he was quiet an arrogant eight-teen year old just summed up the whole "arrogant, playboy, piece of shit look," as Azuire liked to call it.

Although her outfit wasn't quiet comparable. She wore a black and orange striped, no sleeve, zip-up vest with only fishnets, that coved her chest with regular fabric of course, underneath. She also wore a black mini-skirt and knee-high boots with red string going back and fourth on them. Her hair stuck out pretty much too, since blue and orange hair wasn't very common. And the thing most precious to her, her chocker. The only thing she had left of her past, granted she couldn't remember anything from before she was nine, it had a blue satin ribbon around her neck and an origami rose dangling from it. She stood out as her semi colorful mouthed fourteen-year-old self.

Azuire sighed, closing her orange eyes, and knocked on the Hokage's door.

"Come in," declared a feminine voice from behind the door. Both entered the room. "I am assigning you to with a very important mission, failure is not an option. This is an S-ranked-mission. You are to escort Julie," she motioned to the little black haired girl next to her that looked about 10-years-old, "to the Village Hidden in the Sand. I suggest you are high alert because Julie holds one of the tailed beasts that the Akatsuki are after. Be at the gate at Six in the morning tomorrow. Got it?"

"Hai," both Joinin replied simultaneously. Little did they know the danger coming ahead of them.

**Chapter One**

~Azuire's Point of view~

_Of course that idiot is late as usual! Urg! I should have guessed! _I was literally fuming that the retarded moron was not here yet, I mean come on? What idiot shows up thirty minuets late and isn't Kakashi!

"Hey everyone! Sorry I'm la-" He didn't have time to finish that sentence as Azuire has now set a new record of the longest distance a human was ever punched, luckily right in the path of where they where heading.

"Alright Julie, Lets get going we don't want to be late!" Azuire smiled as she and Julie started their long walk to The Sand Village, not noticing the two figures looming in the shadows.

"Ne, Doesn't that girl remind you of…….?…" the taller asked.

"Hn," the smaller responded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Normal Point of View~~

"When can we stop? I'm tiiiiiiired! Come on, come on, come on come on, come on, come on alreeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaa-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP TEIKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The silence remained for only a few heavenly minuets until…….

"Azuire, can we pleeeeeeeaaase sto-" BAM!!!!!! Another new record for Azuire! Wahoo!

Finally they where back on track and there was actually peace and quiet, until a kunai came flying towards the trio. Azuire quickly took out her own kunai and blocked it as Teiko took a defensive position over Julie.

"Well, well what do we have here? Two little brats and a joinin? Heh, Easy kill," the tall blue man that walked out of the shadows mocked. That shorter man with raven hair and shaingan eyes just 'Hned.'

"I'M NOT A BRAT YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a very pissed off Azuire screamed. She threw her kunai at him and when he was focused on the kunai she got behind him and kicked him in the back. Hard.

"What the hell?! How does a little brat like you kick That hard?!" Kisame cursed. _'Even if this guy is my enemy I feel bad for him…….It never has a good outcome when you piss Azurie off.'_ Teiko thought. Azuire only charged at the blue man again, this time, though, she was intercepted by none other than Itachi Uchiha. The two began fighting, the Uchiha's Genjustu oddly not effecting the small girl. That only assured him of her identity.

The Uchiha backed off and asked with a smirk on his face, "Its been a long time, has it not Azuire?" Said girl stopped and immediately put on a perplexed face.

'_How the hell does this guy know my name?! A long time? I mean I've heard of him, but I've never met him before. What the hell is he talking about?' _

"How the hell do you know my name?! And what do you mean by long time, Uchiha?!" Azuire yelled. The two Akatsuki members exchanged glances and nodded.

"Julie, thanks for the assistance, go ahead and go home now," Mr. Sharky stated.

"Hai," The little girl responded as she disappeared.

"Nani?! That little girl was on their side all along?!" Teiko yelled.

"As a matter of fact she was red-head." fish stick responded from behind Teiko, successfully knocking him out.

"What the hell are you two after?!"

"Isn't it obvious Azuire? You're they only one left aren't you? Besides, we all missed you so much, me especially. Why don't you come and give Uncle Kisame a hug?" the shark asked.

"FOR THE LAST F**KING TIME I DO NOT KNOW YOU AND HOW IN THE NAME OF F**KING H*LL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!?!?!??!!??!?!?!? AND I WILL NOT HUG YOU FISHFACE!!!!!!!!!" the aggravated little girl answered. The two Akatsuki members blinked simultaneously as the weasel said, "Apparently the leaf ninja must have erased all her memories of Akatsuki."

"Yeah, but either way leader told us to bring her back to Akatsuki," Kisame responded.

"So, Azuire, will you coming willingly or not?" Itachi questioned.

'_The leaf ninja erased my past? Well, it could be possible, I mean I can't remember anything since before I was nine, but still. Should I go with them? No, I know what to do.'_

**~~I do not own Naruto! Please review!! And Thanks for reading!!~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I'll only come willingly if you can show me proof of me being with the Akatsuki." Azuire answered the Uchiha.

"Very well," The Uchiha answered, "here." Itachi held out a picture that showed Azuire as a little girl pulling Itachi's hair out, literally. Azuire looked at the picture and giggled, I mean come on, Itachi looks so out of character!

"You expect me to believe that that picture is real? It may be funny but an Uchiha, with all his pride, would allow that to happen. Why don't you show me a _realistic _picture?" Azuire questioned.

"I told you so!" Kisame bragged to the Uchiha, "I knew it was the right thing to to when I brought this picture!" Kisame held up a picture or a blue haired woman and an orange haired man holding Azuire, when she was a baby. One key thing that Azuire noticed was that the blue haired woman wore the necklace that she is currently wearing. She brought her hand up to touch the necklace as she was looking at the picture. Suddenly her eyes widened as she grasped her head. Azuire began to shake slightly as most of her old memories cam rushing into her mind.

"Oi, Azuire, you ok?" Kisame asked. She didn't hear him, she couldn't over the screaming memories entering her mind at a break-neck pace. The small girl collapsed onto the ground, unconscious, after a few minutes of her shaking.

"What the hell?!" Kisame yelled.

"Calm down Kisame, some of her memories must have returned to her. She should be fine. Don't wake her. Lets just carry her back to base."

"Alright"

~~Azuire's Point of View~~

As I woke up, I checked for any chakra signatures near me. None that are that close to me, good. I opened my eyes and tried to remember what happened. '_Ok, I remember I was with Itachi and that fish guy….what was his name again…..oh yeah! Kisame! Then the showed me some pictures of……….Mom and Dad! I remember now those two people in the picture were mom and dad! Up until I was nine I was raised by the Akatsuki!'_

"So that's why the were after me…," I mumbled, "but where am I?" I sat up and decided to take a look around the room I was in. Blue walls with orange roses on them, I have to admit, it looked really cool. As for furnishings there was the bed, which I'm currently in, a nightstand on the left of the bed, and a small desk on the other side of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With the Akatsuki~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Normal Point of View~~

"Good job you two, I'm glad we finally have Azuire-chan back," Pein praised the two S-ranked criminals.

"Thank you Pein, but what are we going to do when she wakes up? Of course from her actions before she passed out I can tell she received some of her memories, but not all. There is a chance that she still won't trust us and try to run away." Itachi reasoned.

"True, but I'm sure that even if she doesn't recover all her memories we **will** gain her trust. Dismissed," Pein responded. The two left as ordered.

"I'm glad, we finally have are daughter back from the stupid leaf village. Is it the same for you, Pein?" Konan asked.

"Yeah, all our work has paid off," Pein responded, a smile forming on his lips, "I can tell from her chakra that she's awake, why don't we send Deidara to get her? He was the one that missed her the most, other than us."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back With Azuire~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I wonder what I should do? I don't think it would be that good of an idea to just brag out in the hall and say 'Hello Akatsuki members I'm awake!'" Azuire sighed, sitting on the side of the bed. Just as she was about to lay down someone knocked on the door then came in. He had blond hair in a high ponytail and some falling in front of his left eye.

"Azuire-chan! I missed you so much!" he exclaimed as he hugged Azuire, who was confused as hell. Once he stopped hugging her she looked at him, immensely confused.

"Um…….I don't mean to offend you but, who are you?" the small girl asked. The blonds face dropped a bit but then perked back up.

"I'm Deidara. Pein told me that you don't have many of your memories back yet, so I understand that you don't recognize me." Deidara explained. Azuire tilted her head and thought a little bit about her past and she recalled a single flashback.

~~Flashback~~

"_Azuire-chan! Get back here with that!" Deidara yelled at the seven -year-old-girl running away from him with him headband._

"_Nope! You have to catch me to get it, Unkie Deidara!" she giggled running away. Deidara sped uptrying to catch her, but just as he almost caught her…………BAM!!! She moved and he crashed face-first into a tree._

"_I won Unkie Deidara!" Azuire bragged. _

"_Fine, fine you win, can I have my headband back now, Please?" He asked Azuire, giving her puppy dog eyes._

"_Okay!" she responded giving him his headband. Deidara smiled and patted her head._

"_Lets go inside now, its getting late." _

"_Alright! Race you, Unkie Deidara!"_

~~End Flashback~~

"Eh?! Now I remember! Unkie Deidara!" she exclaimed hugging him.

**~~I don't own Naruto and please reveiw!!! Thank you for reading!!!~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Deidara, not prepared for the unexpected hug, fell to the ground, bring the small girl with him. They quickly got up and recovered from their little fall.

"Come on, Azuire-chan, lets go." Deidara commanded.

"Where?" the little girl inquired.

"To see Leader-san and Konan-san!"

"Alright," she chimed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Leader's office!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"In the worst case scenario, we'll be forced to do that, do you understand, Konan?"

"Hai," she responded a sorrowful tone appearing in her voice, "lets just hope it doesn't happen." Pein nodded in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back with Deidara and Mal~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No, dynamite has a bigger blast range!" Deidara yelled.

"No, C-4 does!" Azuire hollered back.

"Dynamite!"

"C-4!"

"Dynamite!"

"C-4!"

"Dynamite!"

"C-4!"

"Dynamite!"

"Dynamite!"

"C-4 and that's final!" Deidara yelled.

"I'm glad you agree Unkie Deidara!" Azuire giggled. Deidara noticed his mistake and glared at Azuire as they continued walking, making her laugh. Azuire, not paying any attention to where she is going, ran right into someone.

"Watch where you fucking going, bitch!" our favorite Jashinist yelled.

"Why don't you!" Azuire retorted. The two had a glare down.

"......Wait a second.............AZUIRE-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hidan screamed as he attempted to hug Azuire. Note the word "_attempted."_ Azuire punched him in the face before he could. Not very good for Hidan because, well lets just say Azuire has stronger physical strength than Tsunade and Sakura combined. As result, Hidan was punched through the wall of Pein's office.

".......It seems that Hidan has met Azuire-chan............And they had a little……disagreement......." Pein said as he recovered from the shock of Hidan flying through his wall. Deidara took this as a cue to roll on the ground laughing his ass off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After the Pein, Konan, and Azuire's meeting~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deidara is currently showing Azuire around, while still trying to assist her in regaining her memories.

"Hey, Azuire, maybe if you meet some of the other members some of your memory will return," Deidara suggested.

"Good Idea, Unkie Deidara!" Azuire grinned. Deidara grinned back as the two went to a door unknown to Azuire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Azuire's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deidara led me to a door the had a scorpion carved into it and knocked. We waited a couple moments before a short man with red hair and hazel eyes (AN: I wonder who that could be?) answered the door. He seemed to notice Deidara immediately but after taking notice of me he blinked a couple of times.

"Azuire-chan?" the red-head asked.

"Hai, and you are?" I asked. I guess I already knew him but because of my memory-loss I can't remember him. Deidara also seemed to whisper something to him be the red-head answered.

"I'm Sasori, or as you used to call me, "Saso-nii," and another name I'd rather not mention," Sasori answered. Hmmm, that name does seem familiar. "Do you remember me?"

"Well,…..Your name does sound familiar, but I can't remember you exactly. Gomen," I said.

"Its alright, maybe this will help you remember." He stated as he walk in his room, signaling for me to follow. I followed him and watched as he took out a small wooden puppet and made it move via chakra strings. Suddenly, a flashback appeared in my mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback (No POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The little six-year-old snuck out of bed and crept into her favorite puppets room. She looked around for a certain short puppet, unaware of the hazel eyes watching her. Not, being able to see she ran right into a pile of wooden puppet parts._

_"AHHHH!!!!!!!! SASO-NII, HELP!!!!!!!!!!" Azuire screamed. Sasori chuckled while turning on the lights. _

_"Now, I wonder what little Azuire-chan is doing in my room?" Sasori asked, while helping Azuire out of the pile of puppet parts._

_"I was looking for you, Saso-nii! But then all those puppet parts fell on me!" Azuire exclaimed._

_Sasori raised an eyebrow. "You were looking for me? I wonder why?" _

_"Because I had a really scary nightmare and Saso-nii always saves me from the scary nightmares!" the cute little six-year-old pouted. _

_"Alright, alright, now was it the one about the snake again?" Azuire nodded. "Okay then, come on." Sasori picked up the little girl and brought her to her own room. "Now, what's our secret spell to keep the nightmares away?"_

_"Nightmare, Nightmare go away and never come back again!" Azuire exclaimed._

_Sasori chuckled, "Yup now its not going to come back again, right?"_

_"Nope, never!"_

_"Good, now good night, Azuire-chan," Sasori said kissing the six-year-old, who was already falling asleep, on the forehead before he left the room._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback (Azuire POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Saso-nii?" Mal asked as Sasori looked up at her, "I guess my nightmares didn't come back, but my memories are starting to!"


End file.
